


keep my name rollin' off your tongue

by busted_aesthetic



Series: partition series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bath Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Protective Park Jinyoung, Sexual Harassment, Smut, ending kinda cute not gonna lie, top park jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic
Summary: Jackson's saving grace comes in the form of Jinyoung and he redeems himself.





	keep my name rollin' off your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,
> 
> Many of you wanted a part two so I hope this works!
> 
> ~busted_aesthetic

“For fuck’s sake, Jinyoung, dig your head out of your ass.” Jaebum threatened as he gripped the table tight. 

The club was swarmed that night. The recent award show brought about multiple afterparties and this particular one was packed. Everyone was shoulder to shoulder and half naked. The boys had arrived as a group but they got lost amongst the crowd. 

Jaebum’s lecture to Jinyoung was interrupted by Bambam who leaned over Jaebum’s shoulder. 

He kissed his cheek, “Hi, Jaebum-hyung.” He laid his head against him, “I’m going back with Eunwoo to his dorm and maybe get some dick. I love you.” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Be safe, please.” He could smell the alcohol off of Bambam’s breath. Eunwoo was right behind Bambam. 

“He’s going to sleep, I promise,” Eunwoo reassured.

Jaebum gave him a look of disapproval, hoping he got the  _ do not fuck this up _ message across. 

Jinyoung watched the two walk away from the table, Eunwoo’s hand tight around Bambam’s own. He let out a dejected sigh. 

“You have no reason to be huffing and puffing.” Jaebum said, “I cannot believe you did that to Jackson.”

“I didn’t mean to do it.” Jinyoung said, “How was I supposed to know he would grab my phone?”

“I could hit you right now.” Jaebum angrily tossed back the rest of his drink, “Talk to him, tonight.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck, “Fine.”

He shuffled out of the booth and toward the dense sea of bodies that danced. The lights and the loud music brought him back to that beautiful night with Jackson they spent between the sheets. No matter how dirty it was, Jinyoung thought of it to be a perfect night together. He had come to the conclusion he did like Jackson, but he fucked it up. He would have to make it up to him, somehow. 

Jinyoung searched for the one person he knew Jackson would be with. He spotted him off in a V.I.P. corner out back. He wanted to roll his eyes at the seating arrangement but he was not surprised. 

Namjoon had gotten up to get more water for the people at their section. Jinyoung could tell as he got closer, they were all wasted. Seokjin and Hoseok laughed at the air. Jimin had straddled Yugyeom’s lap at this point, the two far too engrossed in each other for anyone else, including Jungkook who sleepily was on his phone. Taehyung was nowhere to be found along with Yoongi, and Jinyoung could not even guess where they were, the two kinkier than he and Jackson. 

Namjoon saw Jinyoung approached them and he slid in front of his path, “No way.”

“I just need to talk to him,” Jinyoung said. 

Namjoon’s face was stone, “Why?”

“I know have to make things right with him. Please, Namjoon, he was my friend before he was yours.” Jinyoung knew it was a tough card to pull but it worked. 

Namjoon said over the music, “I want you gone by the time I get back.”

Jinyoung ignored him as he went behind the V.I.P. rope. 

Jackson was sober, on his phone with a grim expression, unlike him. He was normally animated and the life of the party. 

“Jackson, can we talk?” Jinyoung asked him. 

The moment Jackson looked at him it was like they were the only two in the club that night. Jinyoung wanted it to last, he missed his eyes. 

“Please.” He begged. 

Jackson stood up and tucked his phone away. He was dressed similar to how he had been at their last endeavor but a jacket layered his black shirt. Jinyoung had been in a tight hugging peach tank with a leather jacket over it. Youngjae had made sure to give his chest a squeeze commenting on how ‘broad’ he looked in it. 

“I owe you an apology and you don’t even have to take it,” Jinyoung said. 

Jackson’s jaw tightened and he went to walk away.

Jinyoung grabbed his wrist, “Jackson, please, listen to me.”

Jackson spat over his shoulder, “Jinyoung, let go. Not now.”

“I want to make this right,” Jinyoung said. 

Jackson sighed and faced him finally, “I know you do. I know you’re sorry and upset. I’m glad you are. I just don’t know what I want right now, okay? It’s complicated.”

“Is there someone else?” Jinyoung asked. 

“I should be asking you that.”

Jinyoung did not notice Jackson get closer to him. 

“No.” Jinyoung was honest, “Right now, I’m with no one. I cut ties with everyone after I hurt you. I only want you and I know that now.”

“After you had sex with me right?” Jackson glared at him.

“Jackson, no, that’s not what I meant.” Jinyoung rubbed a hand over his face, “I’m making this worse.”

“You’re not.” Jackson said, “I just don’t know what to do with you right now. I need air.” He finally walked away. 

Jinyoung could do nothing but stare at the back of Jackson as he walked away from him. 

 

The club was too expensive for Jackson’s liking. Jackson and Mark bonded over their hatred for the snobby patrons there. Jackson preferred the dive bars that smelled like cigarettes and had boys with tattoos. 

He made his way over to the bar and ordered his fifth drink for the night. He was only slightly intoxicated. Jackson was not a lightweight and he could handle his alcohol. He got a Budweiser from the bartender. 

He went to pay for it when another hand slipped cash onto the bar.

“I’ll pay for it.” The man said. 

Jackson did not recognize him. Mark gave him a dirty glare, not liking the vibes the gentleman gave off. 

“No, trust me,” Jackson bat the money away before he gave the bartender his own money, “I’ve got enough money to buy my own drinks.”

“This your boy?” the man asked Mark. 

Mark jumped up on the bar stool behind him, “Uh, no.”

“Well, that’s a good sign.” The man ghosted his hand over the small of Jackson’s back. He then pat his ass lightly. 

Jackson stepped back and then snatched his beer from the counter, “Don’t touch me like that.”

“Please, you’re asking for it in that outfit. You look amazing.” The man was basically drooling. He stunk of cigarettes and cheap vodka. The disgusting smell contrasted with the man’s nicely pressed suit. 

Mark blew a raspberry with his mouth, “You’ve got another thing coming if you think he’s that easy. Move along, big head, he’s not interested. If anyone in this club could lay you on your ass it’s him”

Jackson waited for a wild Im Jaebum to appear out of nowhere and beat the shit out of the man. 

“Come on,” the man grabbed Jackson by the waist and pulled him in close, “let’s go back to my place and get this going, yeah?”

“Get off me!” Jackson shoved at him. 

The man pinned Jackson over the bar counter. Mark was drunk as hell so when he went to shove the man off of him, it was useless.

Jackson swore as his beer bottle rolled off the bar and crashed to the ground. The thick liquid drenched Jackson’s shoes, his ankles, and the hem of his pants. 

The man reached around for Jackson’s pants and went to unbutton them. Jackson started to kick back, surprised that nobody was trying to help him. The man was stronger than he was despite Jackson’s toned physique. He cried out in frustration.

Mark disappeared and Jackson assumed it was to get help. 

The pressure off his back was gone and Jackson let out a sigh of relief. He turned around to thank whoever it was and his eyes widened at the scenario in front of him. 

Jinyoung sized the man up, surprisingly. Jinyoung had one thing Jackson could not seem to muster up and that was his intimidation tactics. He could be a scary bitch when he needed to be. 

“Keep your hands off of him,” Jinyoung said to him. 

The man got chest to chest with him, the best he could. 

“You can’t tell me what to do. Damn kid!” The man shoved Jinyoung back but the man was the one that stumbled back, Jinyoung a brick wall. 

“You touch him again and then we can take this outside.” Jinyoung threatened. 

The man was all bark and no bite. He put his hands up in defense and then walked away swearing about dumb whores. 

Jackson said, “Thank you.”

“That guy was a total dick. Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked Jackson, “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Jackson lied ignoring the throbbing pain in his ribs from the counter that pressed against him. 

Jinyoung slipped on the alcohol under his feet and fell forward into Jackson. Jackson backed against the counter and Jinyoung caught himself by bracing his hands on the counter, trapping Jackson between them. 

Their lips were centimeters apart and Jinyoung could not tear himself away. Jackson could not either. 

“Your apology, earlier,” Jackson said, “I accept it. Especially after this, you didn’t have to do that.”

Jinyoung smiled, “I like helping you.”

“Please, I’m not a fucking damsel in distress.” Jackson put their foreheads together. 

“I know you’re not and I love that.” Jinyoung brought their lips together finally. 

It was like your drink of choice, intoxicating and brought out the absolute naughtiest in you. He pressed Jackson up against the bar, desperate to get closer to him. 

“Go…” Jackson said against his mouth, “dorm.”

Jinyoung took the opportunity and grabbed his hand to leave the club in a hurry. 

 

It was no time. 

The second they were over the threshold of the door, their clothes were off in a hurry. 

“I want you.” Jinyoung panted against Jackson’s mouth, “Fuck, I want you in every room.”

“I’ll believe it when it happens.” Jackson teased his tongue down the column of Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jinyoung grabbed Jackson by the hips and turned him. He bent him over the counter and dropped to his knees. 

Jinyoung pulled the skin apart to blow hair on his hole.

Jackson gasped out, “If you don’t get your tongue in me I swear-”

Jinyoung forced his tongue inside, stretching his walls the best he could in a sinful manner. Jackson was loud, pushing back on Jinyoung’s face. He rolled his hips back as Jinyoung fucked his tongue in and out of his tight hole. 

Jinyoung pulled out and kissed up Jackson’s spine and whispered against his neck, “You’re not coming just yet, baby.”

Jinyoung pulled on Jackson’s hair, making him stand up and kiss him. Jinyoung backed Jackson up against the fridge and thought back in his memory.

_ “Jaebum-ah…” Youngjae moaned as Jaebum had his wrists pinned above his head against the fridge.  _

_ Jinyoung and Mark were quick to turn back around to their rooms, Mark stifling a laugh while Jinyoung was shocked to see Jaebum hold up Youngjae with one hand.  _

Jinyoung broke the kiss to grab the lube. He did not have to go far, his bedroom being around the corner. He came back to Jackson leaned back against the fridge in his naked glory. 

“Any reason we’re against the fridge?” Jackson asked with his voice like honey. 

Jinyoung coated his fingers with lube and tossed the bottle on the floor, “Jump up and I’ll show you why.”

“You could literally do this anywhere else-”

“I said jump.”

Jackson latched one leg around Jinyoung and jumped the other one up. He dug his nails into Jinyoung’s muscular back, desperate to get some kind of contact. Jinyoung had Jackson’s waist in a death grip. He managed to get enough leverage to reach his hand down and slip two fingers in. 

Jackson dropped his forehead against Jinyoung’s shoulder as his fingers went in and out of his body. The small bounce of his body made it hard for Jinyoung to hold him up. He went nice and slow, able to stable Jackson who was keened against his body. 

“More,” Jackson begged.

“Damn, babe, my fingers aren’t enough for you?” Jinyoung whispered in his ear. 

He managed to hold Jackson tight to his body and pull his fingers out. He carried him to the bathroom, their mouths not leaving the other. Jinyoung set Jackson down and shut the bathroom door. 

“What are you doing?” Jackson asked. He was flushed and the sexual tension between the two was heightened, the two ready for a release. 

Jinyoung started to run the bath, “You look stiff. Warm water should help right?”

Jackson drew his brows together in a scowl. 

The water clashed against the ceramic tub as Jinyoung made his way to Jackson. He stroked back the dark auburn hair before he backed him against the wall. 

The two battled for dominance in their kiss, Jackson ultimately won to Jinyoung’s surprise. 

In fact, once the two were in the water Jackson took the lead. 

He pulled back on Jinyoung’s hair as he straddled his waist, “Are you clean?”

“Yes, after our last fall out JB made me get teste-” 

Before Jinyoung could finish up, Jackson was on his cock. He adjusted fast, Jinyoung’s prep getting him ready enough. Jackson rolled his neck around, the ends of his hair and chest speckled with drops of water from the tub splashing. 

Jinyoung went to put his hands on Jackson’s waist but Jackson pinned them back against the tub. 

Jinyoung smiled and licked his tongue across his teeth, “You’re sexy as hell like this.”

“Kiss me like you mean it.” Jackson bent down as Jinyoung started to do most of the work into Jackson’s ass. 

The two made out slow, a devastating contrast to how fast their hips were moving. Jinyoung wrenched a wrist out of Jackson’s iron grip and reached between their bodies to stroke Jackson’s length.

The stimulation made Jackson significantly closer. 

“Fuck, Jinyoung, I’m…” Jackson’s breathing got harder. 

“Do it, baby.” Jinyoung proceeded to dig his teeth into Jackson’s skin on his collarbone, small love bites. 

The two both came and Jinyoung managed to drag Jackson out of the warm water to his own bedroom. 

Jinyoung left a shirt off with his briefs on meanwhile Jackson proceeded to put on a t-shirt with sweats for the night. 

“So, can we talk?” Jackson asked as he laid his head on Jinyoung’s chest. 

“Of course,” Jinyoung said as he lazily stroked Jackson’s back. 

“Are we...together?” Jackson asked.

“It’s up to you.” Jinyoung said, “I would like to be.”

Jackson slid on top of Jinyoung and set his chin on his chest, “Let’s be grosser than Jaebum-hyung and Youngjae in public.”

“Done.” Jinyoung laughed after, “I’ll be kissing you in interviews pretty soon, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @busted-aesthetic
> 
> POSITIVE comments encourage the writer!


End file.
